1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to reflectors in satellite systems, and, more particularly, heating systems for reflectors in satellite systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
An antenna reflector, commonly called a dish, is generally a parabolic section having a round, elliptical or other configuration. A reflector functions to gather radio or microwave frequency energy transmitted from the feed horn or through the ambient environment from an external transmitter. The reflector can thus be used to receive and transmit signals to and from the satellite system. Typical applications include communicating data collected by a point of sale terminal in a store to the central data processing location. In this way, a large company can keep track of its sales and inventory requirements on an instantaneous basis. Maintaining a reliable satellite contact is absolutely essential. Reflectors are usually located outdoors, where snow and ice may collect on the receiving or concave side, degrading the performance of the reflector. If the link fails, store clerks have no way of executing any transactions with a customer. Thus, outages caused by snow and ice accumulation on the antenna reflector and feed are intolerable. In view of this, it is known to install heating apparatuses for deicing antennas in climates where snow and ice can present problems.
An antenna for the satellite terminal is often installed on the roof of the structure. Power line voltage is wired to the antenna for deicing purposes. Such power line voltage must be carried in a conduit on the outside of the building, or fed through an opening in the roof. A deicing controller or heater controller can be used to interconnect the power line with the heating apparatus. The heater controller ensures that power is applied to the heater only when it is needed, such as in the presence of precipitation while the ambient temperature is near or below freezing. If the heater controller malfunctions, however, the heater may not operate, snow and ice may collect on the reflector, and the performance of the reflector can be degraded. If the heater controller malfunctions such that power is applied to the heater continuously, electrical power is wasted and damage may result to the reflector and/or heater due to overheating. A primary cause of failure of a heater controller is a relay becoming stuck or frozen in either a closed position or an open position.
What is needed in the art is a heater controller that can be remotely monitored to ensure that trouble-free operation is maintained.